


Pathetic.

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Horns [5]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Demons and Angels, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: All he wants is Dark.That’s all he wants, and that’s all he will ever want.





	Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see-. I AM NOT DEAD! 
> 
> ...Even though I seemed like it.

Angelic ash coats his fingers before they blow away into the wind without a sound. And there it is…The Angel’s Powers that he extracted when it died.

He used to walk up to the glowing essence, letting it naturally seep into his form at its own pace as he just look at what he’s killed, usually cleaning off his weapons or lighting a cigarette as he does so.  
Back then he used to kill cleanly with no sloppiness, nothing unprofessional and everything smooth.

But now? It is everything _but_ that.

He kills with an out of control urge to kill and then consume. It doesn’t bother him nearly as much as it _needs_ to. Now he’s sloppy, irrational, and devolving. He doesn’t need it as much as his body tells him, but that doesn’t stop him from doing it.

He does not need all of this extra essence. He’s acting like a hungry animal trying to get its next meal, or like a slut looking for their next fuck and it’s _utterly_ _disgusting_.

He can’t keep his head straight. Everything is out of impulse and first glances. The first thing he sees is his target and he doesn’t let them last long enough to fully enjoy them. He doesn’t pay attention enough to enjoy their screams. It’s all about the essence and where to get it next.

And for what? For more power? More _respect?_ For the drive? No, no that’s what he had been about before. He wants to do it for reason and for one reason only.

What is the reason? The reason is that an Archangel showed Anti his past, which also made Anti feel The fallen Archangel’s PTSD which caused the Demon to go on this killing spree to get more essence so he can give the Angel more power for his fuck-all plan.

That is all that’s going through Anti’s head as he kills another victim. This time another Demon. He feels the Demon’s essence absorb into him, not enjoying the surge of power it gives. He barely gives notice to the blood on his hands.

He doesn’t pay attention to the kills as he forcefully consumes the essence.

He doesn’t stop killing from boredom. He doesn’t stop from saying that enough is enough. He doesn’t stop from snapping out of his stupor. He doesn’t stop from exhaustion; how could he? Instead he stops because there were no more victims in the immediate area. He stopped dead in his tracks, running straight back to the fading source.

-.-

He runs through the door in his desperation to see the Angel. By now, he doesn’t care what his morals are. He doesn’t care about what he was like before he met the damned creation. He doesn’t care about anything; all he can think about is dark…Dark… _Dark_ , _Dark_ , **_Dark_** , **_Dark_** , **Dark.**

He’s mouthing Dark’s true name all throughout the bottom floor of the house. He breaks every door in his way, with pieces of wood flying as they break off of their hinges.

…

…

_Anti…_

Once he hears his name echo through the walls, he fades through reality and he goes straight for the source of the sound.

He appears back in reality to find Dark on the ground, in front of the bed in a fetal position, mouthing words without any sound coming out of them…

“Daerial..?” Anti’s knees fail, and he falls to the ground when he says Dark’s angelic name. The Angel mouths his name.

He tries to say that Anti hasn’t been there in days. That Dark has been stuck there, with his little power draining as he feels every ounce of him seep into the void. He delves into his thoughts and he breaks down, tears cascading down his face as he tries to tell Anti that he’s been suffering for god knows how long…

And it…

It absolutely destroys the demon.

…

He doesn’t talk. He doesn’t think. He doesn’t do anything except teleport toward the Angel, roughly bringing his face toward his own and he kisses Dark’s lips.

As soon as they make contact, Dark doesn’t give Anti two seconds before he’s on top of the Demon, and it’s not soon after that Dark begins to rampantly kiss all over any patch of skin that Anti has to offer. And it’s not soon after that Anti’s horns break through his skin, his eyes black over and he cries out in pain as his essence feels like its being _ripped_ out of his body.

But he doesn’t care.

He lets Dark rip out everything that he’s worked hard for.

All he wants is Dark.

That’s all he wants, and that’s all he will ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA BOY M'DUDES.


End file.
